Illusion
by Kataliel
Summary: Want hij wilde gewoon de grens tussen hen twee verbreken.


**Titel :** Illusion

**Auteur :** Kataliel

**Rating :** M

**Hoofdstuk :** one shot

**Genre :** PWP

**WARNING :** Niet voor minderjarige bestemd (What ever want jullie lezen toch XD)

**Copyright :** Ow shit alle personages zijn van Marvel spijtig genoeg -_-

**Nota1° :** personages geïnspireerd op de film maar de verhaallijn volgt de comic; (eigenlijk niet maar gewoon personages zitten erin dat je misschien niet kent omdat ze niet in de film waren ^^)

**Nota2° :** I HATE JEAN GREY (moest het gewoon even zeggen XD)

Enjoy your reading and review please

**R&W**

Het was avond. De halve maan scheen met een sterk fel licht. Op een klein eiland in de buurten van Salem city was iedereen van de Xavier's instituut for gifted youngest in slaap. Het was nogal een heftige dag geweest. De examens waren op komst. Dus werd er heel hard zijn best gedaan tijdens de les. De training sessies werden zelfs extra moeilijk gemaakt op aanvraag van Cyclops, de leerkracht van selfdefence. Arme tieners, 4uur aan een stuk trainen in de dangerroom was een zware beproeving. Vele gingen met spierpijn naar hun bed. Maar toch was niet iedereen is slaap. Op de derde kamer van de 2de verdieping was er nog geluid. De kamer was redelijk groot. Een tweepersoons bed troonde in het midden van de kamer met een nachtkastje aan de beide zeiden. Tegen over het bed was er een ladekast en daar naast een grote kast . De deuren waren wagewijd open. Aan de rechter kant van het bed was er een groot schuif raam. Dat een doorweg gaf aan een klein balkon.

Wat een luxe zo een grote kamer dacht de man die heen en weer aan het lopen was met kleren in zijn handen. Hij deed zijn rugzak open en plofte de kleren erin. Hij ging terug naar zijn grote kast en pakte er drie geruite hemden uit. Hij probeerde ze fatsoenlijk op te plooien. Spijtig genoeg was dat hopeloos. Hij bukte zich weer en zette hij de kleren op een slordige manier in de rugzak. Ach hij zal ze wel strijken als hij toekomt bij zijn eindbestemming. Hij inhaleerde diep. Ondanks dat het zijn eigen keus was om te vertrekken kon hij het niet tegen houden om toch wel een klein stress gevoel te hebben. Wat zou hij ontdekken over zijn verleden ? Zou hij zijn herinneringen terug krijgen ? Wat als hij alles zou vergeten over zijn leven van nu ? Zou hij dan alles vergeten over zijn vrienden ? Zou hij dan alles vergeten over haar ? Zijn hand reikte naar zijn broekzak en pakte het sigaretten pakje. Zijn sigaren waren al een hele week op. Gelukkig kon Gambit hem een pakje sigaretten geven uitnoodgeval. Hij pakte de zippo er uit en pakte een sigaret. Met een slenterende pas ging hij naar de schuifdeur en ging het balkon op. Het was warm buiten. De maan gaf hem genoeg licht om zorgvuldig zijn sigaret aan te steken. Hij trok heel hard aan zijn sigaret. De lucht vloeide in zijn longen, dat was rustgevend. Hij trok nog eens. En keek naar de hemel, geen wolk was in de lucht. Men zag alle sterren fonkelen in het donkere van de nacht. Hij zuchtte, het was een prachtige avond. Hij had geen nachtdienst en dus moest hij niet een constant oog op die niet slapende tieners van het instituut houden. Eindelijk eens een nacht waar hij op zijn gemak kon zijn. Maar plots hoorde hij geluid. Hij had precies te snel gesproken.

"je bent zeker dat de kust veilig is hé ?" zei een gedempte vrouwelijke stem

"jaja, stop met zeuren wie zou er nog op dit uur wakker zijn ?"

De man grijnsde, tieners ze veranderen en luisteren nooit. Hij keek naar beneden en zag een kort zwartharig meisje te voorschijn komen. Ze deed het stof van haar fluo gele mantel af. Ze keek even rond en keek dan naar een grote bos struiken.

"zie je wel, niemand buiten. Nu stop met stressen en kom mee."

Met een geruis van bladeren kwam tussen de struiken Kitty Pride te voorschijn. Haar haren hadden per ongeluk een paar bladeren op gevangen. Ze keek met een mi geïrriteerde blik naar haar vriendin.

"kijk nu heb ik bladeren in mijn haren. Aw Jubilee waarom moesten we nu echt vanavond weg ? Voor een keer dat ik had besloten om vroeg in mijn bed te kruipen. Vooral na de training van deze middag, ik voel mijn benen niet meer."

Klaagde ze, het was dus waar Cyclops was echt niet mild geweest vandaag. Hij trok terug aan zijn sigaret en observeerde de meisjes een beetje ruzie maken. Toen ze gesetteld waren en dus eindelijk van plan waren om te vertrekken. Besloot hij om tussen te komen.

"En waar denken jullie heen te gaan?" vroeg hij.

De twee meisjes bevroren en keken naar de man. Nu waren ze echt in de problemen. Naar buiten ontsnappen tijdens de nacht was op zich een risico op straf, maar als je het goed deed werd het niet eens opgemerkt dat je naar buiten was geweest. Maar nu waren ze betrapt en niet door een simpele leerkracht. De enige gedachte dat ze nu hadden was dat ze nooit meer rust zullen hebben tot hij zal zeggen dat ze genoeg straf hadden gehad.

"Professor Logan !"

Met een gegeneerde glimlach probeerde Jubilee haar stress te onderdrukken. Kitty keek dan boos naar haar zwartharige vriendin. Het was opnieuw de fout van Jubilee dat ze betrapt waren. Ze probeerde niets te zeggen, hoewel haar bloed aan het koken was. Logan tapte zijn sigaret op de rand van het balkon af. Wat ging hij nu doen ? Ze terug sturen naar hun kamer ? oh neen hij had een beter idee. Hij legde zijn sigaret tussen zijn twee lippen en pakte een bossleutels uit zijn rechter broekzak. Hij koos een sleutel en naam hem er af. Hij keek er nog even naar en gooide hem dan vervolgens naar het zwartharige meisje. Jubilee ving succesvol de sleutel op. De phaser keek nieuwsgierig naar de sleutel. Maar dat was de sleutel van…

"Dank u ! Professor Logan."

Riep Jubilee toen ze de sleutel ontving. Ze pakte erna de hand van haar vriendin. De man glimlachte achter zijn sigaret wanneer hij de twee meisjes zag weg rennen. In de verte hoorde hij een BMW sport opstarten. De donker blauwe auto verdween in het holst van de nacht. Plots zag hij dat hij bijna aan het eind van zijn sigaret zat. Met een abrupte beweging deed hij de sigaret uit. Hij draaide zich om en ging de kamer terug binnen. Hij had veel liever sigaren op dat vlak. Ze duurden veel langer en hadden veel meer smaak. Hij legde zijn sleutels op het nachtkastje. Toen merkte hij de fotokader op en pakte hem in zijn hand. De foto was gemaakt door de leerlingen van het instituut. Het was een groepsfoto die werd gemaakt toen ze op survivalkamp waren gegaan. De oudsten hadden hem geforceerd om met hen op de foto te gaan. Waardoor hij een moordende blik naar het fototoestel had geworpen. Op het zwarthout van de kader stonden in witte letters "Voor professor Logan, we zullen u missen." Hij kon een innerlijke glimlach niet tegen houden. Die kinderen waren soms een blok aan het been maar hij had ze graag.

Met een trage beweging legde hij de ingekaderde foto terug op het nachtkastje. Plots werden al zijn zintuigen geprikkeld met een brutale beweging draaide hij zich om en hij pakte de pols van het hand dat zijn schouder had proberen te reiken.

Ze staarden elkaar in de ogen.

"Opgepast kiddo sluip zo achter de mensen niet, in andere omstandigheden had ik je iets kunnen aandoen."

Een koude bries kwam de kamer binnen. In zijn ooghoek zag hij een paar rosse haren mee gaan met de bries. De witte satijnen handschoen voelde zacht aan. Haar pols voelde zo broos, dat hij hem makkelijk kon breken. Haar zachte parfum prikkelde zijn zintuigen. Ze keken elkaar in stilte aan, steeds in de ogen. Voor het eerst zag hij hoe haar ogen helder groen waren. Hij liet haar pols los. Ze verbrak het oogcontact om naar de grond te kijken.

"Sorry." Mompelde ze, terwijl ze zachtjes over haar pols wreef.

Ze bloosde even en een ongemakkelijke stilte kwam tussen hen. Omdat hij niets zei begon ze zich een beetje nerveus te voelen. Ze probeerde hem niet aan te kijken en wende daarom haar blik naar het raam. Hij zuchtte in zijn gedachten en dacht bij zichzelf dat iedereen hier wakker was en dat kamers voor niets meer dienden. In de tijd van vandaag gaat geen enkele tiener meer zijn bed in wanneer het tijd is om te slapen.

"Wat een goed idee om het raam open te laten het is de laatste tijd zo warm buiten."

De tiener stapte naar het raam toe. Ze keek naar buiten naar de hemel. Ze dacht in zichzelf dat de sterren zo mooi waren vanavond dat ze uren lang er naar toe zou kunnen kijken. De volwassene trok een wenkbrauw op. Er viel terug een stilte en Logan zuchtte geïrriteerd:

"Wat kom je hier eigenlijk doen Rogue ?"

Vroeg hij zonder meer. Het meisje draaide zich om een beetje verschoten van de abrupte vraag. Ze kneep haar lippen tegen elkaar. Ze controleerde zich snel om niet meteen uit te vliegen naar de volwassene. Ze keek hem beetje boos aan en stapte op hem af. Toe ze nog maar een paar centimeters van hem verwijderd was stopte ze. Ze pakte zijn hand vast en draaide hem om en legde iets in zijn hand.

"Ik kwam deze terug brengen." Vertelde ze.

Hij voelde het koude metaal in zijn handen, versteld keek hij naar de ketting. Het was zijn dog tag, het licht van zijn kamer reflecteerde op het metaal. Je kon de ingraveerde naam goed lezen 'Wolverine'. Hij kon een vragende blik niet tegen houden toen hij terug naar het meisje keek. Ze was kalm, hoewel nog steeds ongemakkelijk.

"Waarom ?" vroeg hij

"Omdat u vertrekt."

Onderbrak ze hem snel. Ze was kort en Logan voelde dat er iets niet oké was. Ze was boos, hij voelde het. Ook al wilde ze het niet laten merken. Hij wist ook niet wat te zeggen. Hij keek haar even in de ogen en wist dat ze haar emoties probeerde te verbergen.

"Als u niets meer te zeggen heeft dan ben ik maar weg. Ik hoop dat u een veilige rit maakt"

Zei ze snel en stapte op de deur af. Hij sloot zijn hand op de ketting en met een even snelle beweging pakte hij haar linker pols vast om te verhinderen dat ze verder kon gaan. Het meisje stopte en keek naar de grond en sloot haar ogen. Ze probeerde relaxt te blijven en de innerlijke storm te stillen. Ze had zichzelf beloofd dat dit alles was dat ze moest doen. Hem die dog tag terug geven en hem veel geluk wensen met zijn zoektocht. Ze beet op haar lip. Waarom moest alles dan ook zo moeilijk zijn ? Ze probeerde haar hand los te krijgen van zijn handgreep.

"laat me los !" schreeuwde ze.

"Ik wil gewoon weten waarom je naar hier toe bent gekomen Rogue. Het is alsof jullie, tieners, geen behoefte meer hebben aan slaap. Dan stel ik me de vraag waarom professor X jullie nog een kamer huurt. Omdat jullie toch het meest van de tijd uit jullie bed liggen."

"laat me los." Herhaalde ze

Hij liet haar hand los. Ze beet nog harder op haar lip. In haar gedachten sloeg ze tegen de muur van de kamer. Waarom ? WAAROM ? Schreeuwde ze in haar hoofd. Ze balde haar vuisten en begon te beven van woede en verdriet. Haar hele lichaam voelde als een blok van steen. Ze spande zich zo op dat haar vingers al zeker zo wit als haar handschoenen zouden zijn. Logan zei niets en wachtte tot ze zelf iets zei. Hij voelde haar woede de kamer overwelmen. Ze slikte even en vroeg :

"Waarom ? Waarom moet u gaan ?" Ze draaide zich om, haar ogen vol met tranen.

Ze stapte op hem af en sloeg met bolle vuist tegen zijn borstkast. Haar hand deed er pijn van. Maar de pijn was niet te vergelijken met de pijn dat ze in haar hart voelde. Ze stortte dan tegen zijn borstkast neer. En liet haar tranen op haar wangen vloeien. Ze wilde haar emoties niet meer verbergen. Ze was zo moe om altijd alles te moeten geslikt hebben. Moe om steeds te verbergen wat ze echt voelde. Al deze woede, al deze pijn, het kwam allemaal te boven. Hij omhelsde haar en liet haar de kans om al de tranen dat ze had te kunnen uiten. Hij legde zijn rechterhand op haar hoofd. Toen haar gehuil veranderde naar gesnik verbrak hij het contact. Hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders en probeerde haar aan te kijken. Rogue keek naar de grond.

"Kijk naar mij."

Vroeg de volwassene. De tiener hief haar hoofd op. Logan pakte de ketting van de dog tag vast en hij gleed zachtjes de dog tag rond het hoofd van het meisje. Hij pakte daarna haar haren op zodat de dog tag goed in plaats zat.

"Hou hem bij tot ik terug ben."

Fluisterde hij. Hij keek haar in de ogen. Ze zei niets, ze was gestopt met huilen. Ze was zo dicht bij hem. Zonder dat hij het eigenlijk besefte keek hij naar haar lippen. Ze waren wat roder dan normaal. Hij voelde haar ademhaling rustig op en neer gaan. Hij wist dat ze naar hem aan het kijken was. Zijn hand legde een paar haren weg van haar gezicht. Hij sloot dan zachtjes zijn ogen en bukte zijn hoofd. Rogue beet op haar tong toen ze de man naar haar zag bukken ze sloot haar ogen. Ze waren nog maar een paar centimeters van elkaar weg. Ze voelde zijn adem in het contact komen met de hare. Hij wilde haar dichter bij. Hij wilde voor één keer geen grens meer voelen tussen hem en zij. Hij wilde haar gewoon…eens…voor één keer…

Toen plots de platte kant van een hand zijn gezicht weg sloeg.

"NEE !"

Hij keek versteld naar het meisje.

"Neen dit wil ik niet…" ze beefde en spuwde haar haat naar de man toe.

"U probeert me te kussen en misschien ook iets anders, ik weet zelf niet als dat wel kan. Maar wat er ook gebeurt, u vertrekt toch en zal alles verlaten… mij inbegrepen en dit wil ik niet. Ik wil niet voor de rest van mijn leven het gevoel hebben dat u me achtergelaten hebt."

"Rogue…" probeerde hij.

Ze ademde diep in "Slaapwel"

Ze draaide zichzelf om en vertrok. Hij stak zijn hand uit om haar nog proberen tegen te houden. Ze ontglipte hem hij kon juist nog maar een paar haren aanraken. Ze rende de gang in. Hij sloot zijn hand en liet zijn arm zakken toen ze achter de muur verdween. Hij begreep het niet... zo moest het niet gebeuren... Neen zo moest het niet gebeuren. Met woede ging hij naar het nachtkastje en pakte de kader vast en gooide hem de andere kant van de kamer. De kader botste tegen de muur. Het glas brak en het object viel op de grond. Hij gromde, ging naar zijn bed en plofte zichzelf neer. Hij keek naar het plafond. Hij wilde als een kleinkind op de grond gaan liggen en beginnen tegen de grond te kloppen. Hij ademde diep in en uit, gaf een dodelijke blik naar het plafond en draaide zich op zijn zij. Hij zal morgen ochtend vroeger wakker worden om de rest van zijn bagage te maken. Hij sloot zijn ogen, hoewel hij niet zeker was dat hij zou in slaap vallen.

Hij voelde zichzelf uit zijn rem slaap komen. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek naar de wekker hij had maar een half uur geslapen. Het was iets voorbij middernacht. Hij hoorde plots een geritsel ter hoogte van het bed. Hij deed zijn ogen terug dicht en draaide zich op zijn rug. Hij rook iemand in de kamer. Zonder te laten merken spande hij al zijn spieren op. Gereed om in om het even welke richting te kunnen weg springen en dan zijn tegenstander te immobiliseren. Hij luisterde naar de passen en de ademhaling van de indringer, het was iemand met het vrouwelijk geslacht. Ze kwam dichter bij. Ze zette zich op het bed neer. Ze legde haar hand op zijn wang.

Dit was het moment. Vliegensvlug pakte hij de pols vast. Met al zijn kracht hief hij ze op en klemde haar op het bed. Hij ging schrijlings op haar zitten en trok zijn klauwen. Zijn hand lag net naast haar gezicht. Met een onverschillige blik, keek hij naar de groene ogen die hem aanstaarden. Ze waren stil. Het meisje trok een van haar handschoenen uit. Ze legde dan voorzichtig haar hand op de wang van Logan. Ze streelde hem langs zijn bakkebaarden. Hij sloot zijn ogen en trok zijn klauwen in. Hij kuste de palm van het hand. Toen het hand zijn wang verliet en terug op het bed lag. Keek hij terug in de ogen.

Zonder nog een moment te wachtte kuste hij haar. Met al zijn kracht drukte hij zijn mond tegen de hare. Zijn hand gleed achter haar hoofd naar de kom van haar nek. Hij verbrak de grens van haar lippen. Hun tongen kwamen in contact met elkaar. Ze speelden met elkaar. Zijn lichaamstemperatuur steeg. Ze zette haar handen in zijn haren, antwoordde op de wilde kus van haar partner. Buiten adem beet hij op haar lip. Haar handen kropen onder zijn hemd. Ze voelde de zachte textuur van zijn vel en spieren. Zijn hart klopte sneller en sneller. Hij liet haar plaats zodat ze zich beter kon leggen. Hij nestelde zich tussen haar benen. Ze kusten elkaar weer. Hij schoof het nachtjapon van haar benen en streelde haar bil. Zijn lippen verlieten de hare en gingen zich op haar nek plaatsen, ze liet een kleine kreun. Haar handen zaten op zijn rug en nek. Zijn rechter hand ging naar de bretel van haar nacht japon. Hij kuste haar sleutelbeen ze keek naar het plafond afwachtend. Hij haalde rustig de bretel van haar nachtjapon en blootstelde haar spier witte borst. Hij keek even naar het hardere rodere knopje. Voorzichtig legde hij zijn twee lippen er op neer. Ze trok haar tweede handschoen uit en legde haar hand in zijn haar. Hij likte en beet, ze kreunde en trok aan zijn haar.

Ze voelde de warmte stijgen in haar lichaam. Een dringend gevoel nam haar over. Ze trok op het hemd. Hij kwam overeind en deed het uit. Ze kwam op zijn hoogt en kuste hem. Op haar beurt deed ze haar nachtjapon uit. Hij keek even naar de drie littekens op haar buik. Met een ruwe beweging deed ze zijn riem open. Hij verschoot een beetje. Ze beet op zijn lip. Met haast deed ze de knop van zijn broek open. De volwassene pakte haar polsen vast om te verhinderen dat ze verder deed. Hij verbrak het contact tussen hun twee lippen. Hij keek haar in de ogen. Ze begreep zijn signaal. Ze ging terug op haar rug liggen benen gespreid. Hij ging op haar liggen. Ze tilde haar heupen op…

Hij stootte toe. Hij gromde. Ze liet een kreun. Zonder te wachten stootte hij weer. Ze knalde haar nagels in zijn rug. Bij elke stoot kreunde ze. Ze volgde het brutale en wilde ritme van de volwassene. Tot op het uiterste, hij gromde.

Ze lagen alle twee op bed. Alle twee buiten adem. Hij had zijn broek weer dicht gedaan. Hij keek naar het plafond. Rogue wilde zich op zijn borstkast leggen. Maar hij duwde ze van zich weg.

"Vertrek nu, voor ik je kapot maak." Zei hij streng.

Ze stond op en ging naar het raam. Ze zetten een stap buiten en keek naar de man. Haar kleren veranderden, haar haren kleurden vuur rood. Haar huidskleur werd blauw. Haar groene ogen werden geel. Ze zette een grijns op.

"welterusten Wolverine", en ze vertrok sprong over het balkon en liep weg.

Hij stond op en ging naar de deur toe. Op de grond lag de gebroken kader. Hij keek naar de foto. Zijn vingers wreven op het gebroken glas. Hij keek naar het glimlachend gezicht van het tienermeisje. Ze had toen haar haren opgestoken, ze had zijn schouder vast en keek vol vreugde naar het fototoestel. Zijn hart brak. Hij balde zijn vuisten en met al zijn kracht sloeg hij op de muur naast de deur. Deze dook in door de kracht van de slag. Hij trok zijn hand uit de muur en keek naar zijn openwonden die al snel terug dicht groeide. Met een zucht ging hij tegen de deur zitten en stak een sigaret op.

Zonder dat hij het wist zat er aan de andere kant van de deur een andere persoon, die met al haar kracht geen geluid probeerde te maken omwille van de tranen die over haar wangen rolden.

**The end**

Sorry voor de schrijffouten.

**Nota3°:** op 3 dagen geschreven ik ben fier op mijn eigen ^^ reviews please want het is mijn eerste heteroseksuele fanfiction ik zou willen weten wat jullie er van dachten. Te verlegen om review te schrijven stuur een mailtje.

Kiss kiss to my fans.


End file.
